


Three's Company?

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Maleo, Established Relationship, Hate Sex, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Possessive Theo, Swingers, Theo is a Little Shit, Theo wants to hate Kira, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, kira is a cutie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe their open relationship needed more boundaries. Like no fucking cute Asian girls because you’re bound to fall in love with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 2 of Maleo Week. (Also- my first time writing gxg) be sure to comment! (Please)

* * *

 “I saw her first,” Malia pouted.

“Look at her- you may scare her off.”

“Please, you look like the serial killer from literally every movie.”

“Because of how well I murder that pussy?”

“See- this is exactly why I don’t want you going up to her. You have zero game.“

“My lack of game landed you didn’t it?”

“No actually, it was because of how comfortable your jawline looked.”

“Is it comfortable?”

“Insanely,”

“Let’s hope she thinks so,” he replied smacking Malia’s ass and walking off.

He approached the timid girl sitting at the bar and shot her a predatory smirk.

“Hi.”

 _“Hey,”_ she said awkwardly.

“So, what brings you here gorgeous?”

“I’m waiting on a friend.”

“Want some company in the meantime?”

“I’m fine actually.”

“You sure?” Theo asked leaning closer to her.

“Yea, no offense but you look like a serial killer.”

Theo chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck,

“Gee- what do serial killers look like?”

She opened her mouth to speak when Malia walked over.

“Hey, is this guy bothering you?” she asked stepping between them.

“Uh- not exactly?”

“Don’t worry- I’m sure he’s gonna leave now,” Malia scoffed glaring at Theo.

Theo chuckled lightly, “I’ll see you ladies around,” he added before walking off.

“Thanks for that,” the girl smiled.

“It was nothing,” Malia smirked.

“That guy’s a creep.”

“Tell me about it,” she sighed. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“Please- I should be buying you one.“

“How about you buy me one and I’ll buy you one?” Malia suggested.

“Sounds good,” she smiled.

“What can I get you?”

“A mint mojito. You?”

“Scotch on the rocks,”

“Wow,” she scoffed.

“So what’s your name beautiful?” Malia asked with a smile.

“It’s Kira,” the girl blushed brushing her long curly black hair behind her ear.

“ _Pretty name_ , I’m Malia.”

Theo watched from across the bar as Malia secured their hookup for the night. The chemistry between the two girls was undeniable and from every slight hand placed on the girl’s fishnet covered thigh, Theo was sure he was in for a good night.

In no time the two were dancing and Malia had her hands all over Kira. Theo had to will himself not to get hard from the sight of his gorgeous girlfriend bringing out a more seductive side in the innocent girl he saw earlier.

He contemplated joining them on the dance floor when he saw Malia walk by and wink at him; she was taking the girl back to their place. He decided to give them some time to get acquainted by getting more drinks and turning several suitors, his bed was already full.

He drove to the house he and Malia shared and saw that it was exactly as he’d left it; then again Malia was probably too distracted to turn on a light. The house was strangely quiet so he assumed they hadn’t started yet.

“Waiting on me? That’s sweet,” he called loudly.

He didn’t get a response so he walked towards the bedroom.

“Malia? You here?” he asked walking throughout the house.

He scoffed and pulled out his phone when he realised she wasn’t home.

“Fucking tease,” he grumbled dialing her number.

“Hello?” Malia answered with the ghost of a moan on her voice.

“Where the hell are you?” Theo asked.

“I- shit- right there Kira. Fuck-

” “Malia?”

 _“Yessss, oh fuck,”_ Malia moaned loudly.

Theo growled to himself and hung up. He suddenly regretted telling those the group of girls he wasn’t interested; he could have been in the middle of a four-way instead of jacking off to his and Malia’s homemade sextape.

* * *

Sleeping alone was definitely a feat for him but he didn’t mind it because he and Malia would have breakfast and lazy Saturday morning sex for the rest when he woke up.

To his surprise- she wasn’t home yet. Kira must live far away he thought as he grabbed his Hot Pocket from the microwave. He sat around waiting for about two hours when he rang her phone; getting no answer, he decided to call all the hospitals in the county.

Fortunately- _or unfortunately_ \- there were no Jane Does brought in who were 5'8 and had long brown hair and brown eyes. He even called the Sheriff’s station but when no one saw her- he began freaking out.

What if Kira was a serial killer or some manifestation of all the creepy pasta he read? Sure he and Malia had a few separate hookups before but they were rare and they always came home to spend Saturday or Sunday morning enjoying each others company. The only difference was that now the entire day had gone by and Malia wasn’t home.

That was when Theo decided to go looking for her. As he drove around town he saw Malia’s car parked outside the bar; he scoffed to himself before pulling over and parking his car.

He entered the bar fully intent on pulling Malia out and taking her on the backseat of his car for severely raising his blood pressure; his intentions changed as his feelings of relief were converted to jealousy.

Malia was sitting by the bar smiling coyly at Kira; she was playing with her hair and looking at her fondly. Theo felt his heart sink- Malia was never one for affection and he was always the one looking at her like that. Maybe their open relationship needed more boundaries. Like _no fucking cute Asian girls because you’re bound to fall in love with them._

He walked over to them and grabbed Malia by a fistful of hair before kissing her roughly. Like the goddess she was, she kissed back just as roughly and fought him for dominance; ultimately- _she won_ and they broke away, before turning to a very shocked Kira.

“Where have you been all day Doll?” Theo asked.

“With Kira,” Malia smirked.

“And you didn’t think of calling me?”

“I was busy,” she grinned.

“I bet,” he scoffed.

“Wait- you two are together?”

“Yea,” Theo grinned devilishly, happy to have stunned Kira.

“So you just compete to see who gets laid?”

“No,” Malia answered quickly. “It’s nothing like that.

“Then what is it?”

“Well- we come here and get someone to join us for the night.”

“So you’re swingers?”

“We’ve never really committed to that we prefer sharing.” Theo answered.

“And you wanted to share me?”

“I thought we were, until this little minx got greedy and thought she’d have you all for herself.”

“We could always share her tonight,” Malia smirked playing with Kira’s hair.

“I don’t think she’s up for it,” Theo answered, not liking Malia’s fascination with the girl.

“Let’s let her decide, _Kira?_ ”

“Uh- I guess it could be interesting,” she smiled weakly.

“Great,” Malia beamed.

“We came in my car so we’ll drive separately,” she continued with a smirk.

Theo rolled his eyes at her enthusiastic response; he’d never seen Malia this excited since he’d taken her hunting and slaved over a pot of deer on her birthday.

“Okay, let’s go,” he answered grumpily.

The bartender chuckled at him on his way out and he wanted nothing more than to get his dick wet so he paid him no attention.

* * *

Theo and Malia arrived at the same time and they all walked to the bedroom together.

 _“Kiss her,”_ he said to the two girls sitting on the bed.

Malia leant in and kissed Kira gently- which pissed Theo off even more. Malia was never gentle, she was a creature of dominance and desire; seeing that level of tenderness surprised him.

The tender moment didn’t last very long as Kira straddled Malia and began kissing her roughly. The sight of Malia pinned beneath the smaller girl had Theo hardening in pants as he sat in the armchair watching. Kira began kissing down Malia’s neck before removing the taller girl’s shirt. Malia took that moment to flip them and begin undressing Kira. When she was topless beneath her Malia bent down pulled one of Kira’s hardened nipples into her warm mouth causing her to let out a sound of pleasure.

“Stop teasing her Doll,” Theo spoke from his spot in the chair.

Malia nodded in response and pulled Kira’s skirt down along with her tights and underwear; she wasted no time prying Kira’s legs open and kneeling at the foot of the bed between them.

Kira jumped in surprise as Malia’s warm tongue made contact with her already throbbing clit; the sight alone had Theo feeling like he was about to explode and he was about to get himself off when Kira motioned for him to come over. A smirk crossed his lips at her boldness, he’d never have thought she was into guys.

“You know _sweetheart_ \- I’m not gonna be as gentle as her,” he warned walking over to Kira.

“I can handle it,” she scoffed.

“Okay,” Theo sighed cockily as he dropped his pants.

Kira marvelled at the size of his erection before she began stroking it. She didn’t let the fact that she could barely wrap her hand around it deter her as she wrapped her lips around him. Theo let out a groan of pleasure and grabbed the back of Kira’s head and forced her to take in more of him.

When he hit the back of her throat Theo grabbed a fistful of her hair and began thrusting in and out of her mouth at a steady pace. He was literally fucking her mouth; a part of him wanted to scare her off and another was just trying to get himself off.

It didn’t do much for his ego that Malia was taking her time go down on Kira. She never spent that much time with his dick in her mouth- unless she wanted something from him- but there she was eating Kira out like there was tomorrow.

The worst part is- he found the entire ordeal insanely sexy; in fact, it took everything he had not to come when Kira moaned around him. That was when he decided to pull out and join Malia between Kira’s legs.

Their tongues touched as they both licked Kira’s core. Kira glanced down and thought she would die from the very sight; she’d never experienced anything so insanely erotic.

Theo and Malia exchanged glances and before Kira knew it, they removed their lips from her core and kissed each other passionately. Theo smirked against Malia’s lips and broke away from the kiss with her bottom lip captured between his teeth. He then proceeded to grab a condom from the nightstand while Kira worked on removing Malia’s jeans.

Kira pried Malia’s legs open and began placing kisses down her inner thigh before parting her lips with her fingers and licking a bold stripe up her pussy. She then proceeded to slide two fingers into the taller girl’s dripping entrance before pulling her clit into her mouth and sucking on it harshly. Malia wrapped her legs around Kira’s neck and moaned in pleasure, Kira clearly knew what she was doing and she was much bolder in comparison to the night before.

Kira moaned against Malia as she felt Theo tease her entrance with the tip of his cock. There was no denying how turned on she was and she found herself rubbing her wet core against him to gain some form of release, they’d left her on the brink of an orgasm after all.

“Just put it in,” she scoffed, growing tired of Theo’s incessant teasing.

Theo smirked at his girlfriend before sheathing himself inside Kira with a single thrust. He wasn’t about to treat her like she was made of porcelain. She let out a gasp and gripped Malia’s thigh tightly before going back to sucking on her clit.

The sight of her boyfriend thrusting mercilessly coupled with Kira’s mouth on her clit and fingers inside her had Malia going crazy. This was probably the best threesome she and Theo had probably engaged in, they were all focused on each other.

Theo grabbed hold of Kira’s hair and kissed her roughly before whispering something in her ear. Kira smirked and nodded leaving Malia more confused than anything. Kira stopped toying with her and Theo pulled out of Kira, Malia had no idea what was happening until Theo was lying on the bed next to her and pulling her to straddle his face.

Malia let out a low moan as Theo’s tongue made contact with her already throbbing clit. He knew what he was doing and wasn’t focused on teasing her- _thank God_ \- he seemed to want her to have an intense orgasm. He wasn’t neglecting Kira though, he thrusted his hips upwards as she rotated her own against him.

It wasn’t long before Malia and Kira began kissing; they could taste themselves on each others tongue and as their flavours mingled neither girl could say she’d ever tasted something better. They rode Theo until they felt warmth spread throughout their cores, but that didn’t mean that Theo stopped; he continued through their orgasms until he got his release.

“That was _interesting_ ,” Theo panted before he kissed Kira’s lips.

“Tell me about it,” Malia smirked reaching over Kira to kiss Theo as well.

“Yea,” Kira yawned causing Theo to chuckle and snuggle her closer.

“Hey- I think she’s asleep,” Malia whispered throwing a leg over Theo and sandwiching Kira.

“She’s so cute. Can we keep her?”

“I thought you didn’t like her.”

“I never said that.”

“Yea, but I know you Raeken.”

“Well I like her.”

“Okay, we’ll talk tomorrow. Right now, I’m exhausted. Shut up,” Malia sighed.


End file.
